This invention relates to bathing facilities, and in particular to an enclosure for a bathtub to provide a chamber above the tub for creating a warm and humid environment.
Covers for containing the heat within a bathtub or similar structure are well know, as exemplified by West Germany Offenlegungsschrift No. 2841019. Such devices are intended to be removed or pivoted out of the way when the bathtub is used for bathing. Hoods or covers for bathtubs and similar devices have also been proposed, as examplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,122. The purpose of the device of this patent is to create a heat or vapor chamber for the bather. Other examples of similar devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,095,749 and 3,581,325.
A substantial disadvantage of previous chambers or enclosures for bathtubs has been their cumber some nature and complexity. Even when used in connection with a shower stall, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,368, such devices tend to be complex, unwieldy, and commensurately expensive.